Who Knew Football Could Be So fun?
by SerenaHikaru2930
Summary: You weren't sure what exactly Deimon High would have in store for you, but you were sure you'd love every minute of it.
1. Chapter 1

Name: _ _

Age: 17

Year: Second

Story Start:

You had gone to Deimon High for two years now. You'd met lots of interesting people; including Yoichi Hiruma, Ryokan Kurita, Gen Takekura (otherwise known as Musashi) and your best friend, Mamori Anezaki. Today was the first day of your second year and you were walking to school with Mamori, as usual, but today she wanted to stop and pick up a childhood friend of hers; Sena Kobayakawa. You had only spoken to him a few times, when you were sent to help him in Mamori's absence, but that was years ago.

Mamori happily walked to the front door and knocked softly. The door was opened to reveal a woman with a kind smile.

"Ah, Aunty, how are you?" Mamori questioned with a smile of her own.

"I'm well, how are you my dear?" She questioned.

"I'm great!" Mamori replied. The woman smiled at her, then turned her attention to you,

"_-chan, is that you?" She asked with a tinge of surprise on her face. You nodded.

"Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it?" You replied with a gentle smile. She quickly pulled you into a warm embrace.

"Oh, it's been so long, dear! I just know Sena-kun will be happy to see you!" She said hugging you tighter. You smiled a bit, you were anxious to see Sena yourself, it'd been so long and you wanted to ask him how things were after all this time. You heard footsteps heading your way quickly.

"I-I'm sorry Mamori-san, I'm a little late today." You heard and immediately recognized the voice as Sena. His voice wasn't as shrill and girly as it used to be, but it wasn't deep and rough, either. It suited him. His mother released you with a small smiled.

"Look who came with her, Sena-kun." She said motioning toward you with an excited and happy smile. Sena looked at you wide-eyed for a moment.

"_-_-chan?" He questioned as he looked at you. You looked at him for a moment, noticing that you weren't much taller than him. He had definitely grown quite a bit and that childish persona you once had of him had just about vanished immediately. He almost seemed… handsome. You blushed lightly at this and smiled a bit.

"Hello, Sena-kun," you greeted happily. "It's been a while."

**Sena's P.O.V:**

I overheard Mamori-san's voice outside the door and knew that was late. I hurriedly ate the rest of my room, almost choking and dashed off to put my shoes on. How could I be late on my first day?! What a terrible start to the day! I dashed to the front door, noticing my mom was hugging someone, but Mamori-san was standing outside of the door. I ran to the door regardless and apologized to Mamori for being late. My mother quickly turned to me with a smile gracing her lips.

"Look who came with her, Sena-kun!" She said excitedly motioning toward a girl. She was a bit taller than me. I looked over her for a moment trying to recall who exactly she was. Suddenly realization hit me. It was _-chan!

"_-_-chan?" I asked questioningly. It couldn't possibly be her. I hadn't seen her in years. I heard she moved; was she really back?! She smiled at me, that smile that was always able to make my heart jump and my stomach churn.

"Hello Sena-kun." She started "it's been a while." She spoke. Her melodic voice rang through my ears, just as it had years ago. I could feel the heat rush to my face as I struggled to respond to her, but nothing would leave my mouth. I suppose it was for the best, because I was sure nothing by inaudible nonsense would leave my lips. I just nodded to her and smiled weakly, feeling like even more of a loser now, but luckily Mamori-san stepped in.

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late." She said and _-chan nodded.

"Yeah, let's go Sena-kun." She said. My heart beat faster than before as she spoke my name. I had admitted to myself years ago that I liked _-chan, but she was older than I was and I never imagined she'd be interested in someone like me. She was strong, smart, confident and beautiful; I was sure she'd be able to be with anyone she wanted, so why would she choose to be with someone like me? With this realization, I tried to bury my feelings for her and pretend they didn't exist, but it's obvious how well that works. Strangely, and luckily, it seemed as though no one had caught onto my infatuation with _-chan and for that, I was thankful. I said goodbye to my mother and hurriedly caught up with Mamori-san and _-chan. _-chan walked in-between us and talked happily with Mamori-san as we walked to school. I smiled a bit, I was more than happy to know that I'd be going to school with Mamori-san and now I'll be in school with _-chan too! It was almost like a dream come true! It sorta seemed like… fate. Perhaps _-chan and I really were meant to be? My face heated up at the thought and my heart began beating quickly once again.

"Sena-kun," I heard knocking my out of my thoughts. I turned to look at _-chan.

"I-I'm sorry, _-chan, what did you say?" I asked shakily. She looked at me strangely for a moment and I froze. Had she caught on already?! Did she know? She then smiled, making me feel a bit better.

"I asked if you were nervous about your first day, Sena-kun?" She replied. I sighed a bit in relief.

"O-oh, well… a little," I replied. I was a bit nervous, but not as nervous as I thought I'd be.

"Don't worry, Sena-kun, we'll be here for you." Mamori-san said with a gentle smiled and _-chan nodded, a kind smile gracing her face as well. I smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you," I said happily. We reached school much quicker than I wanted and I knew that _-chan would have to leave and go to her class now. Mamori-san, _-chan and I stopped inside the school gate just as it parted off separating the first years from the second and third years. They smiled at me.

"Good luck on your first day, Sena-kun." Mamori said hugging me and I smiled hugging her back.

"Thanks, Mamori-san." I said and smiled when she pulled away. _-chan hugged me afterward. I froze in place and it took all my energy to wrap my arms around her to return the hug. The heat rushed to my face as she spoke to me.

"We'll come get you during break, okay?" She said pulling away from me. I nodded weakly.

"O-okay…" I replied and the two waved at me as they walked off. I stared at _-chan for a long moment, still able to feel her warm body and still able to smell her sweet perfume and hear her soft angelic voice. A voice knocked me out of my thoughts once again.

"You got the hots for her do ya?" They asked and I looked up noticing the guy that I had met the day before, I believe Mamori-san referred to him as Hiruma-senpai. I blushed brightly at his question.

"W-what o-of c-course n-not," I replied clumsily. He smirked at me as he watched Mamori-san and _-chan leave.

"Well, I guess I can't blame ya." He commented with a smirk, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "Well later kid." He waved at me for over his shoulder as he walked toward his class. I glared at his back, was he after _-chan too? Wait too?! I shouldn't be indicating that I was trying to win _-chan's heart too! I mean…. There's no way I could win, right? I sighed confused and frustrated as I walked off to my first class.

**Hiruma's P.O.V:**

I smirked to myself as I walked into school. I immediately spotted that shrimp from yesterday. He was once again with Mama-jerk. I also spotted _ with them. I knew she was close to Mama-jerk, but I didn't think she knew the pipsqueak. I watched them for a moment, not quite sure why exactly, as they hugged the kid and walked off. I smirked seeing the bright red face of his as _ walked away. He liked her, huh? That was interesting… I watched them walk away from a moment, unintentionally noticing how… graceful _ seemed to be. I blinked a bit at the thought and shook it off. How could I have those thoughts? Such nonsense. I walked toward the pipsqueak, his face still red as he stared off into space.

"You got the hots for her do ya?" I asked only noticing him grow nervous and shaky. Yeah, he definitely had it bad. I didn't even listen to his sad attempt of a reply. I glanced over at _ as I stood next to the kid.

"Well, I guess I can't blame ya." I said smirking as my eyes scanned her as she walked. Oh, how I loved the school uniforms sometimes. I then began walking in the direction of my first class. I could almost feel the glares from the boy on my back. It amused me to no avail. I blew a bubble as I stepped into class Fatty greeted me with a smile.

"Hiruma, Hiruma," he started. "Aren't you excited at the upcoming game?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I hope we get some new players this year." He said sitting down next to me. I heard some giggling not too far away and I glanced over to see _-chan chatting quietly among a few friends. Mama-jerk didn't seem to be around, which made me smirk. I could freely speak to her without her getting in my way. I stood up and walked over at her, just my presence scaring the girls away and the boys starving for her attention nearby.

"Oi, _," I started. I hadn't quite made a nickname for her yet. She turned toward me with a small smile.

"Hello, Hiruma-kun." She greeted. "Did you enjoy your break?" I blinked a bit as she spoke to me. She spoke kindly and casually as if I was her friend. I wanted to say it annoyed me, but it didn't. I now know what that pipsqueak saw in this girl. She had the personality that can suck in anyone and she didn't even know it. I was going to tell her about that boy's feelings for her, but now I didn't want to. Something told me I might not like the outcome.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied to her question. Fatty joined me a few moments afterward and smiled kindly.

"Oh, _-chan, hello!" He said happily and she smiled back, that damn smile again. I hated it.

"Hi, Kurita-kun." She replied and happily hugged him. Those two were science partners last year; I recall fatty telling me about that. I stood with my hands in my pockets listening to them talk among themselves about their break and how much Fatty was looking forward to the football season this year. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of… jealousy? Was I really jealous? Impossible… right? Why the hell would I be jealous of Fatty? If I wanted to be with _ I would, but I don't… right? I frowned. I needed to get away from this girl before I became more confused.

"I've seen you two practice, you're really good." She commented and Fatty nodded.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to the Christmas Bowl this year!" Fatty said happily. "Wish us luck!" She smiled again, that fucking smile…

"I don't have to. I know you'll get there. You both worked so hard; there's no way you'll lose this year." She encouraged and I froze. No one had ever said that to us before. Everyone always acted as though out fascination with football was childish and our dreams were hopeless. I wasn't used to being encouraged. Fatty grinned happily and wrapped his arms around the two of us, pulling us into a tight embrace, this, once again, pulled me out of my thoughts. Without knowing it, I was pushed against _ in a tight hug. I blinked rapidly seeing that our facing were inches apart. She seemed to notice this too, but instead of pulling away she smiled… again. I looked deep into her eyes for a moment and immediately realized that that was the wrong thing to do. I needed to get away from her, not closer! I tore myself away from her gaze and glared up at Fatty.

"Put me the hell down, Fatty!" I said firing a gun into the air, causing the drywall on the ceiling to crumble to the ground. Fatty immediately released the two of us, but _ stumbled slightly into me and on instinct, I caught her. I looked down at her as she gazed up at me with the, all too frustratingly beautiful, smile on her lips and I tried my hardest to glare down at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hiruma-kun." She said. "Thank you for catching me."

"Whatever," was my short reply as I stepped back after she'd caught her balance. Thankfully, for once, Mama-jerk decided to show up.

"Hey! You better not be being mean to _-chan." She said stepping in front of her shielding her beautiful face with her ugly one. I rolled my eyes and tugged Fatty to the back of the classroom.

"Whatever Mama-jerk." I said as I sat down and Fatty sat with me. I watched _ defend Fatty and I as she and Mama-jerk sat down. I glared at her, how could she have this effect on me? I was not only frustrating but it pissed me off. I sighed softly trying to clear my head as class started.

**First Person :**

**[inside brackets means text message]**

You smiled as you sat at your desk and texted Mamori about what had happened in her absence.

[Ohh~ do you think he likes you?] She asked. You blushed lightly at the thought. THE Hiruma liking you, not likely.

[I don't think so, Mamori-chan. Why would Hiruma-kun like me? He doesn't even know me.] You replied.

[True, but you could get to know him ;)] You rolled your eyes at her winky face smiley, but smiled and blushed lightly.

[What if he doesn't want to get to know me?] You questioned. You couldn't believe you were even talking about this. Did you really have feeling for Yoichi Hiruma? You had to admit, he was handsome and very mature for his age, but you hardly knew him, well aside from the rumors you hear about him daily.

[Oh, come on! Just give it a chance.] She replied. Maybe it would be a good idea to get to know him? After all, you were friends with Kurita and he seemed to speak very highly of the blonde devil.

[Well, I guess I could try.] You replied. You saw Mamori grin as she read the message.

[That's the spirit! Maybe you should ask him to join you for lunch.] She suggested, still grinning. You smiled a bit, that was a good idea, then a thought struck you, you were supposed to eat lunch with Sena today! You had promised earlier.

[But we're supposed to eat lunch with Sena-kun today.] You said a bit unsure of what to do. Mamori had an 'oh yeah' expression her face as if she'd just remembered herself.

[Oh, yeah, don't worry though. I'll eat lunch with Sena-kun and you can eat lunch with Hiruma-kun.] She responded. You weren't sure how to answer; you'd feel terrible if you ditched Sena for Hiruma, but you would like to get to know him better.

[Or you can eat with Sena and I can talk to Hiruma for you~. It's your choice!] She said. You thought that perhaps that was a good idea… but… was it really wise to let Mamori talk to Hiruma when she already assumes you like him? Not-to-mention, Hiruma didn't care much for her as it was…

What do you choose?:

1.) Eat with Sena. I already told him I would and I trust Mamori to be careful with what she says about Hiruma, so I won't have to worry about things being awkward between us.

2.) Eat with Hiruma. I've known Sena all of my life and it's not like if I missed one lunch with him, he'd hate me forever, right? I'll eat with him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember [what's inside the brackets are text messages]**

You smiled a bit. You wanted to get to know Hiruma more, but you knew you promised Sena that you'd eat lunch with him and the right thing to do would be to eat lunch with him. You explained this over text message to Mamori and she nodded.

[I understand, _-chan. Don't worry I'll talk to Hiruma for you. I promise I won't say anything weird.] She replied to you.

[Thanks, Mamori-chan. I appreciate it.]

[No problem! What're friends for?]

After you next few classes had ended, it was time for you to break for lunch. Mamori winked at you and you rolled your eyes a bit. She then walked over to Hiruma whom frowned upon seeing her. You went in search of Sena. He was standing outside of the gate surrounded by three boys that seemed to be bullying him. You glared slightly, now happy that you decided to come eat with him, and approached the group.

"Sena-kun?" You started as you walked up to them. Two of the boys looked you over with a small pleased smirk on their lips.

"Well, hello there," one started.

"Yeah, hey," the other started.

"Hello, _-senpai…." Jumonji started feeling slightly uncomfortable. You used to baby set him a few years back.

"Ha? Senpai?" One of the boys asked.

"You know her Jumonji?" The other questioned.

"Y-yeah sorta…" He grumbled. "Let's just go." He and the two other boys followed him as he walked away.

"Thanks, _-chan…" Sena said slightly shyly and embarrassed.

"It's no problem, Sena-kun." You replied smiling at him. He smiled back weakly.

"W-where's Mamori-san?" He questioned and you smiled.

"She's eating lunch with Hiruma-kun." You told him. You didn't exactly tell him why, though. He nodded a bit and his face heated up.

"Well, let's go!" You said tugging him along.

**Sena's P.O.V:**

I was so embarrassed when _-chan came to come help me. She must think I'm such a loser…

"Thanks, _-chan…" I said looking down at my feet slightly ashamed with myself.

'It's no problem, Sena-kun." She said smiling at me. I smiled back she was always so nice to me. I looked around for a moment,

"Where's Mamori-san?" I asked.

"She's eating lunch with Hiruma-kun." She replied to me. I smiled, _-chan and I would be eating lunch together alone! I was so excited. I had really wanted to spend time with _-chan and now I finally could. I then blushed,

"What if I said something weird that upset her? Mamori-san was always the one that started the conversations would I really be able to talk to _-chan alone? I blushed lightly for a moment, would this count as a…. date?

"Well, let's go!" She said before linking our arms together and tugging me toward the sitting area. I blushed brightly and tried my hardest not to trip or look stupid. When we arrived she smiled.

"So, what'd you bring for lunch?" She asked and I reached in my backpack only to notice my lunch wasn't there. That was when I realized that I was in such a rush this morning to get ready and leave that I had forgotten my lunch.

"I-I forgot my lunch… sorry…" I said and she chuckled softly, the heat rose to my face again. I didn't think I'd ever get used to hearing her laugh like that…

"Don't worry, Sena-kun, you can share with me." She offered taking out her homemade lunch box. She showed me the many foods she had offered me the first bite. I blushed we'd have to share chopsticks since I didn't have my lunch with me.

**Third Person P.O.V:**

You shared you lunch with Sena smiling and laughing as you talked about what had happened in the time you hadn't seen one another.

"I… um… I really missed you, _-chan…" Sena said looking down at the, now empty, lunch box. You blushed lightly you didn't exactly expect him to say that.

"I missed you too, Sena-kun." You replied and smiled at him. He looked over at you and blushed lightly.

"Um… _-chan, there's something I wanted to talk to you about… I-If that's okay with you of course!" He said. You blinked a bit.

"Of course, Sena-kun, you can tell me anything." You said encouraging him to tell you.

"I… um… I-" He started before hearing the bell ring signaling you'd have to return to your assigned classes now; regardless, you sat beside Sena waiting for him to finish.

"I… _-chan I…" He started again looking down. "I really…"

"Hey, _-chan, Sena-kun, hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Mamori called waving to the two of you. Kurita and Hiruma were standing beside her. Kurita smiled calling you two as well, as Hiruma smirked in your direction. You blushed lightly wondering what exactly Mamori had said to him.

"I'm sorry Sena-kun, maybe we can talk about it later?" You suggested and he nodded a bit.

"Y-yeah…" He said slightly ashamed with himself. You and Sena stood up and walked toward the group and you smiled.

"Sorry about that, let's go." You said greeting them happily.

**Hiruma's P.O.V:**

I watched as _ left the classroom. I was, in a way, hoping to eat lunch with her. NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HER, because I don't. I frowned even more when Mamori approached me instead. She grinned at me as if she knew something I didn't. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Mamo-jerk?" I asked, but instead of glaring, she grinned.

"I think you like, _-chan." She accused. Fatty gasped beside me.

"Really, Hiruma!?" He asked.

"Hell no," came my reply. There was no way in hell I like her… right? I mean it was just a coincidence that I thought she was beautiful and I liked her smile… and the way she spoke to me and- OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! I DON'T LIKE _-CHAN! I scoffed and started to walk away.

"Oh yeah," Mamo-jerk started as she and Fatty followed me. "I saw you watching her as she walked out!" Damn, she caught me. I rolled my eyes.

"You must be delusional," I said walking toward the football field with my hands in my pockets.

"She IS really pretty isn't she?" Mamo-jerk continued as I walked. Fatty nodded.

"Yeah, _-chan is really pretty, right Hiruma?" He said, practically helping Mamo-jerk out.

"Why the hell are you asking me about that?" I asked, unless… _ liked me! Mamo-jerk shrugged.

"Just curious is all." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you indicating that _ likes me?" I questioned turning toward her. She didn't waste a moment responding.

"Why are you so curious? Is it because you like her too?" She said. I frowned damn she must've been prepared for this conversation.

"Tch, I don't have to answer to you." I started. "I asked you." She chuckled as we sat down in the stands and ate lunch. She continued to yap about _ and all of the "wonderful" qualities she had; although, I had to admit, _ did seem like an interesting person. Listening to Mamo-jerk helped me see that she was much more that just a pretty face, which was a good thing. Once again NOT because I liked her, because I didn't! After Fatty finished eating he immediately went to go practice out on the field. I set my food down about to join him when Mamo-jerk smiled at me.

"You DO like her, don't you?" She pressed once again. "Come on, you can tell me now, Kurita-kun isn't around." I wasn't because Fatty was around, it was because I didn't like her; at least… that what I was trying to convince myself. I frowned at her.

"I said no, dammit!" I said and she just smiled.

"You can't lie to me." She practically sang and I glared at her. I should shoot her, what if she told _ that I like her? That'd be a pain in the ass to deal with. I spent the rest of the lunch period trying to convince Mamo-jerk that I DIDN'T like _ and I didn't even have time to practice. I sighed softly as the bell rang signaling it was time to go back to class. I stood up and started walking back toward the class front door. On the way, I spotted _ sitting with Pipsqueak. He looked just as nervous and shaky as he had before and she looked just as relaxed and patient as always. I tried not to look effected by her laughing and joking around with him, but in a way, I was. Mamo-jerk must've seen them too, because she called out to them and when she turned toward me I smirked a bit at her. She smiled back at me and I looked away. That damn smile… I'd be happy if she never smiled ever! She approached us, still smiling.

"Sorry about that, let's go." She said and we walked the short distance back to the front of the school. We stopped so Pipsqueak could scurry off to his class, but not before giving me a jealous glance, how humorous. Mamo-jerk, Fatty and _ said goodbye to him as he walked off toward class. It turned out, the four of us had next period together too, greeeaaat, so we all walked there together. _, Mamo-jerk and Fatty yapped the whole way with I chew on a fresh piece of gum.

**Third Person P.O.V:**

You smiled as school had ended and you gathered your books to leave. You stopped at your locker and placed a few unneeded materials inside. When you shut it, you noticed Hiruma standing beside you, his shoulder resting on the lockers beside it and he was wearing his typical gin.

"Hey," he said. You smiled at him.

"Hello, Hiruma-kun." You said, "Would you like to walk home with me?" You questioned and he shrugged.

"Sure why not." He said and the two of you progressed out of the school building.

"Is there a particular reason you approached me?" You asked him. He smirked at you.

"Something rather… interesting came to my attention today during lunch." He started and you glanced over at him.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" You asked carrying you books in your arms.

"You like me, don't you _?" He questioned leaning in toward you a bit accusingly. You smirked a bit, of course you were slightly flustered, but Mamori had told you everything the two of them discussed during lunch, so you knew she hadn't simply told him you liked him.

"What makes you think that, Hiruma-kun?" You questioned and he raised an eyebrow, "actually I think it's YOU who likes ME." He seemed taken aback by this and it took him a moment to respond. It took so long actually, that you arrived at your home before he had anything to say. He trapped you between the gate to your house and his body.

"Yeah right," he started. "There's no way I'd like you." You kept a calm smirk on your lips.

"I think you do and I'm going to prove it." You challenged unlocking the gate and walking inside leaving him standing outside of your house slightly surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember [what's inside the brackets are text messages]**

You smiled a bit. You wanted to get to know Hiruma more, but you knew you promised Sena that you'd eat lunch with him and the right thing to do would be to eat lunch with him. You explained this over text message to Mamori and she nodded.

[I understand, _-chan. Don't worry I'll talk to Hiruma for you. I promise I won't say anything weird.] She replied to you.

[Thanks, Mamori-chan. I appreciate it.]

[No problem! What're friends for?]

After you next few classes had ended, it was time for you to break for lunch. Mamori winked at you and you rolled your eyes a bit. She then walked over to Hiruma whom frowned upon seeing her. You went in search of Sena. He was standing outside of the gate surrounded by three boys that seemed to be bullying him. You glared slightly, now happy that you decided to come eat with him, and approached the group.

"Sena-kun?" You started as you walked up to them. Two of the boys looked you over with a small pleased smirk on their lips.

"Well, hello there," one started.

"Yeah, hey," the other started.

"Hello, _-senpai…." Jumonji started feeling slightly uncomfortable. You used to baby set him a few years back.

"Ha? Senpai?" One of the boys asked.

"You know her Jumonji?" The other questioned.

"Y-yeah sorta…" He grumbled. "Let's just go." He and the two other boys followed him as he walked away.

"Thanks, _-chan…" Sena said slightly shyly and embarrassed.

"It's no problem, Sena-kun." You replied smiling at him. He smiled back weakly.

"W-where's Mamori-san?" He questioned and you smiled.

"She's eating lunch with Hiruma-kun." You told him. You didn't exactly tell him why, though. He nodded a bit and his face heated up.

"Well, let's go!" You said tugging him along.

**Sena's P.O.V:**

I was so embarrassed when _-chan came to come help me. She must think I'm such a loser…

"Thanks, _-chan…" I said looking down at my feet slightly ashamed with myself.

'It's no problem, Sena-kun." She said smiling at me. I smiled back she was always so nice to me. I looked around for a moment,

"Where's Mamori-san?" I asked.

"She's eating lunch with Hiruma-kun." She replied to me. I smiled, _-chan and I would be eating lunch together alone! I was so excited. I had really wanted to spend time with _-chan and now I finally could. I then blushed,

"What if I said something weird that upset her? Mamori-san was always the one that started the conversations would I really be able to talk to _-chan alone? I blushed lightly for a moment, would this count as a…. date?

"Well, let's go!" She said before linking our arms together and tugging me toward the sitting area. I blushed brightly and tried my hardest not to trip or look stupid. When we arrived she smiled.

"So, what'd you bring for lunch?" She asked and I reached in my backpack only to notice my lunch wasn't there. That was when I realized that I was in such a rush this morning to get ready and leave that I had forgotten my lunch.

"I-I forgot my lunch… sorry…" I said and she chuckled softly, the heat rose to my face again. I didn't think I'd ever get used to hearing her laugh like that…

"Don't worry, Sena-kun, you can share with me." She offered taking out her homemade lunch box. She showed me the many foods she had offered me the first bite. I blushed we'd have to share chopsticks since I didn't have my lunch with me.

**Third Person P.O.V:**

You shared you lunch with Sena smiling and laughing as you talked about what had happened in the time you hadn't seen one another.

"I… um… I really missed you, _-chan…" Sena said looking down at the, now empty, lunch box. You blushed lightly you didn't exactly expect him to say that.

"I missed you too, Sena-kun." You replied and smiled at him. He looked over at you and blushed lightly.

"Um… _-chan, there's something I wanted to talk to you about… I-If that's okay with you of course!" He said. You blinked a bit.

"Of course, Sena-kun, you can tell me anything." You said encouraging him to tell you.

"I… um… I-" He started before hearing the bell ring signaling you'd have to return to your assigned classes now; regardless, you sat beside Sena waiting for him to finish.

"I… _-chan I…" He started again looking down. "I really…"

"Hey, _-chan, Sena-kun, hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Mamori called waving to the two of you. Kurita and Hiruma were standing beside her. Kurita smiled calling you two as well, as Hiruma smirked in your direction. You blushed lightly wondering what exactly Mamori had said to him.

"I'm sorry Sena-kun, maybe we can talk about it later?" You suggested and he nodded a bit.

"Y-yeah…" He said slightly ashamed with himself. You and Sena stood up and walked toward the group and you smiled.

"Sorry about that, let's go." You said greeting them happily.

**Hiruma's P.O.V:**

I watched as _ left the classroom. I was, in a way, hoping to eat lunch with her. NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HER, because I don't. I frowned even more when Mamori approached me instead. She grinned at me as if she knew something I didn't. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Mamo-jerk?" I asked, but instead of glaring, she grinned.

"I think you like, _-chan." She accused. Fatty gasped beside me.

"Really, Hiruma!?" He asked.

"Hell no," came my reply. There was no way in hell I like her… right? I mean it was just a coincidence that I thought she was beautiful and I liked her smile… and the way she spoke to me and- OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! I DON'T LIKE _-CHAN! I scoffed and started to walk away.

"Oh yeah," Mamo-jerk started as she and Fatty followed me. "I saw you watching her as she walked out!" Damn, she caught me. I rolled my eyes.

"You must be delusional," I said walking toward the football field with my hands in my pockets.

"She IS really pretty isn't she?" Mamo-jerk continued as I walked. Fatty nodded.

"Yeah, _-chan is really pretty, right Hiruma?" He said, practically helping Mamo-jerk out.

"Why the hell are you asking me about that?" I asked, unless… _ liked me! Mamo-jerk shrugged.

"Just curious is all." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you indicating that _ likes me?" I questioned turning toward her. She didn't waste a moment responding.

"Why are you so curious? Is it because you like her too?" She said. I frowned damn she must've been prepared for this conversation.

"Tch, I don't have to answer to you." I started. "I asked you." She chuckled as we sat down in the stands and ate lunch. She continued to yap about _ and all of the "wonderful" qualities she had; although, I had to admit, _ did seem like an interesting person. Listening to Mamo-jerk helped me see that she was much more that just a pretty face, which was a good thing. Once again NOT because I liked her, because I didn't! After Fatty finished eating he immediately went to go practice out on the field. I set my food down about to join him when Mamo-jerk smiled at me.

"You DO like her, don't you?" She pressed once again. "Come on, you can tell me now, Kurita-kun isn't around." I wasn't because Fatty was around, it was because I didn't like her; at least… that what I was trying to convince myself. I frowned at her.

"I said no, dammit!" I said and she just smiled.

"You can't lie to me." She practically sang and I glared at her. I should shoot her, what if she told _ that I like her? That'd be a pain in the ass to deal with. I spent the rest of the lunch period trying to convince Mamo-jerk that I DIDN'T like _ and I didn't even have time to practice. I sighed softly as the bell rang signaling it was time to go back to class. I stood up and started walking back toward the class front door. On the way, I spotted _ sitting with Pipsqueak. He looked just as nervous and shaky as he had before and she looked just as relaxed and patient as always. I tried not to look effected by her laughing and joking around with him, but in a way, I was. Mamo-jerk must've seen them too, because she called out to them and when she turned toward me I smirked a bit at her. She smiled back at me and I looked away. That damn smile… I'd be happy if she never smiled ever! She approached us, still smiling.

"Sorry about that, let's go." She said and we walked the short distance back to the front of the school. We stopped so Pipsqueak could scurry off to his class, but not before giving me a jealous glance, how humorous. Mamo-jerk, Fatty and _ said goodbye to him as he walked off toward class. It turned out, the four of us had next period together too, greeeaaat, so we all walked there together. _, Mamo-jerk and Fatty yapped the whole way with I chew on a fresh piece of gum.

**Third Person P.O.V:**

You smiled as school had ended and you gathered your books to leave. You stopped at your locker and placed a few unneeded materials inside. When you shut it, you noticed Hiruma standing beside you, his shoulder resting on the lockers beside it and he was wearing his typical gin.

"Hey," he said. You smiled at him.

"Hello, Hiruma-kun." You said, "Would you like to walk home with me?" You questioned and he shrugged.

"Sure why not." He said and the two of you progressed out of the school building.

"Is there a particular reason you approached me?" You asked him. He smirked at you.

"Something rather… interesting came to my attention today during lunch." He started and you glanced over at him.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" You asked carrying you books in your arms.

"You like me, don't you _?" He questioned leaning in toward you a bit accusingly. You smirked a bit, of course you were slightly flustered, but Mamori had told you everything the two of them discussed during lunch, so you knew she hadn't simply told him you liked him.

"What makes you think that, Hiruma-kun?" You questioned and he raised an eyebrow, "actually I think it's YOU who likes ME." He seemed taken aback by this and it took him a moment to respond. It took so long actually, that you arrived at your home before he had anything to say. He trapped you between the gate to your house and his body.

"Yeah right," he started. "There's no way I'd like you." You kept a calm smirk on your lips.

"I think you do and I'm going to prove it." You challenged unlocking the gate and walking inside leaving him standing outside of your house slightly surprised.


End file.
